Slav
Slav Slav (Pictured Right) is James' OC, originally created in Starbound, but then branched to more than just that. He is also James' character in the Scrubs' playthrough of a modified version of Dungeons and Dragons, where the rules are basically nothing like D&D, but it's roleplaying so it's called D&D. Slav is often referred to as a 'Space Cowboy', but he is quite the opposite as he is actually an intergalactic Novakid Space Pirate. He works on a very conflicting set of personal beliefs, and cares for himself and his crew above all others. His weapon of choice is revolvers, and anything else a Cowboy would use. Starbound In Starbound, Slav was part of a two-man group with Spaceman, who was his loyal right hand man. Slav was the leader as he had a more dominant personality and Spaceman had recently lost his memory for reasons unknown. At first, Slav posed as a normal space colonist who wished to aid Spaceman. Spaceman eventually found out Slav's true identity, although not knowing that Slav was a pirate, and joined Slav as he had nothing better to do. Slav and Spaceman then set out to a life of indulgence and moral justice. Slav enslaved many people on the first planet that he had set up a base on. The Intergalactic Police eventually found out about the location of this world, forcing Slav to abandon the thriving colony. Although the people were enslaved, Slav had actually taken good care of them, giving them the means self-sufficiency, even having robots that would do all of the farming for them, so they had no real work to do. The Intergalactic Police set up a base on the same planet and had colonized it to it's entirety shortly after the raid. Slav and Spaceman had many different bases, from remodeling a Soviet bunker, to building a base on a meteor in an asteroid belt. During one of the building projects Slav discovered a powerful sword, which became his go to melee weapon, even over his favorite whip. This powerful sword was the legendary "Asuterosaberu DX" (Astro Sabre), which had the power to tear a hole in the Space Time continuum itself, which easily made Slav more powerful than any army could hope to be. He once defeated a threat to the entire universe itself using the sword because he wanted to continue his lifelong crime spree. He now lives unopposed, moving from planet to planet, gathering large crews of thieves and other miscreants an organizing them into their own organizations for a cheap tax of their goods, destroying any group that refuses to pay the tax. Modified D&D As the Modified D&D takes place in a Rimworld-esque setting, where there are many planets being colonized, and many struggling space-age colonies, Slav fits in perfectly. Slav's ship had been damaged heavily from a battle with the Intergalactic Police, so he had to bring his ship into orbit of the closest planet after losing the police following him. All that he had on him was a Revolver with 36 bullets, some Schmecks, and his whip. He beamed down to Banana Land and was going to search for the someone to help fix his ship before he noticed a large gathering of people. The Banana Land Festival was going on for the years' harvest, which featured a terrible concert. As the concert went on, The Sauce Army from The Sauce Kingdom invaded, as the people of Banana Land betrayed the Sauce Boss and worshiped bananas instead. During the slaughter, Slav had gone on stage to try to get the attention of Burgah Boy, who was the General of the Sauce Army. Slav met Bleda Applefluff, who was trying to stop all of the fighting using the large speakers and mic. Slav went on the mic and called out Burgah Boy's name, which angered the General and led him to attack Slav and Bleda. After a short fight, and many shots to the head, Burgah Boy surrendered and avoided execution from Slav due to Bleda's wishes to let him live. Burgah Boy had lost his helmet, a leg, and his pride after the battle. He was shamed by the Sauce Boss himself, though the Sauce of Disappointment, as Sauce Boss is against unneeded violence. Bleda talked the now beaten Burgah Boy into calling off the attack and retreating his men. After the battle, Slav had decided that Bleda wasn't so bad after all, and decided to stay with her for the time being until he could find someone to fix up his ship.